


[Podfic] Mists and Mellow Fruitfulness | written by Amberdreams

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Life or Death, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In a distant future, a storyteller in a magical coat wanders the backroads of America, telling tales of the Winchesters.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Mists and Mellow Fruitfulness | written by Amberdreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mists and Mellow Fruitfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816497) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams). 



> Recorded for the Week #4 Endings-->Beginnings challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: Post-Canon Fic. Thanks to Amberdreams for giving me permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9soi4w4d1kib96m/Mists_and_Mellow_Fruitfulness.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:32 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
